Moonbeams
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Colette and Sheena have been fighting over Lloyd, but when Colette runs into Lloyd at the beach, something wonderful is just around the corner. My first Fic please R&R. No Lemon. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think. Collette and Sheena are fighting over Lloyd, but when Collette meets Lloyd at the beach, what's going to happen?

Rewriting of this story has begun, so this should be loads better.

**Diclaimer**: I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia I'm just having fun torturing the characters, if I did then ToS2 would still have Lloyd as the main character, and he would not use divine justice or whatever it's called. Nor do I own 'Love's Philosophy'. If I owned either of the above, I'd probably be paying people to write these.

An Angel, a Ninja and two Lengths of Rope

"MINE!" screamed Sheena, pulling Colette's hair.

"No MINE!" cried Collette, kicking Sheena in the stomach.

Raine and Presea sighed simultaneously, pulling the pair apart, while insults continued to fly across the room, while Raine wondered where Colette had picked up such crude language.

"You bitch, Lloyd is mine!" Sheena shouted at Collette, while Raine was tying the ninja to a chair.

Collette would have replied in a similar manner, if Presea had gagged the blonde with some of the rope she was using to tie her down. The result was that Colette could only manage to produce a barely audible "Bitf".

The two girls had been doing this for about three weeks, and every fight had ended with them being tied up as far as from each other as possible. The main reason they got into so many fights was because all four girls were sharing a suite in the Altamera hotel.

The entire party was staying there at the offer of Regal after they had finally defeated Yggdrasil. The idea had been to relax, which Lloyd, Genis and Zelos were managing, although Regal was up to his ears in paperwork, quite literally: in order to see him, you first had to wade though the maze of paper that had materialized after the president's return.

For the girls, relaxing was hardly an option.

Raine entered her rant in fine style, "Can't you two get a grip?"

Presea left at this juncture, to see if she could find Genis, at least she did not have to fight anyone for _her_ boyfriend, and, she thought, it would make a change from pulling Collette off Sheena.

* * *

About three hours later, having escaped from Raine's rant, Collette was changed into her swimming costume and heading for the beach. She hoped Lloyd would be there, and was almost certain Sheena would not, as the Ninja now believed everyone thought she looked like a stripper in her costume, Collette smiled, at least she had gained something from her shouting matches with Sheena.

Collette walked past where Genis and Presea were locked in a passionate kiss, while wishing she could do something similar with Lloyd, when her thought track was broken by someone calling her name. When she looked up, she saw the man she had been fantasizing about, standing right in front of her.

"Hi Collette, are you okay? You look a bit, well, lost."

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Going for a swim, wanna join me?"

Colette enjoyed that afternoon with Lloyd. They swam, splashed each other, and Colette laughed at Lloyd accidentally stepping on a flatfish which was rather disgruntled. As it started to get dark, they returned to the beach and it started to get cooler.

"Colette, do you want to go get something to eat after we've changed?"

Colette smiled. She was glad to spend as much time as possible with Lloyd, so she simply replied "Love to."

She changed faster than she believed physically possible, then went out to find Lloyd already waiting for her.

They found a restaurant and ate and talked. After they had finished eating, Lloyd looked straight at Collette, and said "Colette, there's something I need to tell you."

He was blushing, and Collette did too, as she felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"Collette I…I… l…l…

A/N as above please Review, I'm new to all this and need advise. Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease can somebody review for goodness sake.

**Disclaimer:** if I own, ToS pigs might fly, and nobody be smart and stick them in an aeroplane, okay?

Ch.2 A Restaurant Surprise and a Waiter

"I love you" three little words, which carry a heavy burden, but that burden is doubled when one more word is added.

"I love you too."

As Colette said those words, she felt happier than she ever had before, 'He loves me, not Sheena, he loves ME.'

Lloyd was just as happy, and smiling he thought back a few hours.

_-Flashback-_

"Just ask her, it'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious, she loves you."

"Easy for you to say," Lloyd answered, glaring at Zelos.

The two of them had been arguing for ages, ever since Genis had been taken away by Presea. Zelos had overheard Lloyd asking the mage for help with his romantic troubles, and so had decided to get everything out of the angel.

"Look, if you don't tell her then **I** will."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

_-End Flashback-_

Until about three seconds ago, Lloyd had detested the redhead, now he only hated him.

Colette and Lloyd looked at each other intently, their faces barely an inch apart, and getting closer.

"Your bill, Sir."

Lloyd glared at the waiter and paid. Then the couple left the restaurant and walked to the park. Eventually, they found a bench and sat down.

"Lloyd"

"Colette…wait there aren't any waiters here are there?"

Colette giggled and then pulled Lloyd closer.

"No my love, just you and me," she said, and kissed him.

It was long and passionate, and they only broke to take in much needed Oxygen. As Colette stared at Lloyd, she caught sight of a fast moving purple object coming towards them. As she recognised Sheena, her thoughts became too muddled to put into words, but roughly approximated to 'Shit.'

"You bitch; you stole him from me, PYRE SEAL."

Colette and Lloyd rolled off the bench just before it was reduced to ashes.

"Sheena, what are you doing?"

"Punishing you and her for kissing, you should love ME, PYRE SEAL."

Colette jumped so that she was hit instead of Lloyd. She was knock down and knocked out. Then Lloyd saw red, quite literally, thanks to the flames, she had hurt his Colette.

"Demon Fang!"

Sheena was caught off guard and knocked off her feat, then Lloyd felt an even stronger surge of anger. His great purple wings spread out and his swords merged. "Divine Justice" he cried, smiting Sheena with the Eternal Sword.

Sheena landed a hundred or so yards away, collapsed in a heap. Lloyd immediately picked up Colette and flew back to the hotel.

He landed outside, and Colette was beginning to stir in his arms.

"Colette thanks for protecting me."

"I'd do anything for you Lloyd."

They kissed again.

"As I said, 'It's obvious she loves you,' well Lloyd?"

The couple were startled "Zelos you bastard!"

"Hey, don't say that to the guy who's about to offer you lodging at his house until a certain ninja gives up."

"You heard then?"

"Raine told me about your little fights Colette. I must say I'm surprised you would fight Sheena about anything!"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "What's this about?"

"Sheena and Colette were fighting over you apparently."

Lloyd turned to Colette waiting for her to explain. "Well I said I'd do anything for you didn't I?"

"Uh, guys, you'd better get going now, Sebastian will let you in."

"Why the rush?"

"Look behind you."

The couple didn't need to, they just took off a fast as possible; Sheena's cries of "Bitch!" were enough to tell the angels to get moving.

"Colette, go pack quickly, I'll find you after."

Colette flew in through her window, and pushed a cabinet in front of the door.

"Colette what are you doing?"

Colette would have answered Presea, but Sheena's screams were answer enough "Let me in, I'll show you what you get for kissing Lloyd."

Colette flung her clothes in a suitcase, "I'm going away with Lloyd to avoid a certain person."

"Pyre Seal."

"Gotta go bye."

A/N if you are reading this, click the link that says "review this story/chapter" then write something for goodness' sake.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to the people who actually reviewed, it just goes to show that if you want something done, pester other people for long enough and they'll do it. Also I can't be bothered to keep it up with the poem so I won't.

Disclaimer: if you haven't guessed yet, I do not own any part of ToS, if I did I would be rich and you would all bow down to me and call me god, oh if only.

Moonbeams Chapter3: The **Real** Use for a Double Bed

Colette awoke on the softest bed she could remember ever being on, in a room that, for Zelos' mansion, was rather tastefully decorated. The room was on the top floor, with a huge window, through which you could see the great city of Meltokyo spread out before you. Not that Colette was paying attention to any of this. She was going over the events of the previous night again, which she would never forget, at least she thought so at the moment, that night being possibly the best thing that ever happened to her.

She then ran through what would happen if the others found out: Genis would show off his findings on the deepest colour of red known to man, then walk off with Presea after stuttering something, Regal would do his very best impression of a statue, Zelos would… better not to think about that and retain some level of sanity, Raine would say they were too young and Sheena would attempt to murder the pair of them.

To Raine 'We're 16, it's legal.' To Sheena…'Help!' To put the relative threats into perspective they had to deal with a stern half-elf healer, or a murderous summoner/ninja with an attitude problem. 'Give me the stern half-elf any day.'

Colette pulled some clothes on, and then sat back down on the bed looking at her boyfriend. 'To think I can call him that now, and he's _mine_,not anyone else's, _mine_.'

The entire situation she was in struck her as odd: she had been brought up as an innocent, kind girl who could not under any circumstances fall in love. 'Well, I am still caring, sometimes.'

In spite of this, however, she was still unsure of how to act around Lloyd now, because if she did something wrong, she felt that he might end up hating her, and maybe end up going off with Sheena.

"How can I do this? If I mess up, he might hate me."

"I could never hate you Colette, you're far too cute for anyone to hate you, well except Sheena."

Colette turned around to see Lloyd sitting up in the bed next to her and smiling. "Um…er, morning Lloyd," she replied, trying, and failing, to cover up her surprise.

"Good morning to you too," Lloyd said kissing her.

"So… you think I'm cute?"

"And beautiful, sexy and did I mention amazing at _'ahem'_ private matters."

She smiled at this, "So, you liked last night then?"

"Definitely…" he smiled. Then he grabbed her, and pulled her down with him onto the bed, kissing her deeply. (At this point, if anyone is ever drunk enough to bet that they can make a film of this, the camera is to pan away immediately.)

A/N Well that's that, I'm not exactly sure what "that" is but…

I might actually add some plot soon -(dramatic music please)- this depends on whether or not one of my siblings finds a way to get somebody drunk on coca-cola and whether or not I can be bothered, some reviews might help "hint, hint."

So until next time byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

WB


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while, our main computer crashed, so I couldn't post anything but we got a new one so here's Ch4.

Thanks to all reviewers, and to those who have managed to get the effort together to bother reading this. Also there's a poll on my profile, so could you take the time to answer.

Disclaimer: take a good guess.

Ch4. a Letter and a Problem

Colette stood by the window in the room she and Lloyd had been sharing for 2 months now. For the hundredth time the same thought went through her head, 'What will he do when I tell him?' She knew Lloyd loved her, but despite being a hero of the world, he was not perfect, and might crack under the responsibility of what she was about to tell him.

Lloyd was currently at the castle, helping the King to sort out a new government structure for Sylverant: the old government having collapsed when many prominent members were killed during the destruction of Palmacosta. As such the Teth'eallan king was anxious to have the other country stabilized as soon as possible. This meant that Lloyd had to spend about eight hours each day up at the castle.

'He should be back soon, then I can tell him.' She would have told him earlier, but she was not 100% sure, it could have been a mistake, she could not have been...

'Pregnant.'

It was not surprising, considering that they had been busy every night for the first few weeks, lately not so much because of the amount of work Lloyd had been doing.

'Still, the King promised us an estate of our own, and we can live happily, Lloyd and me and...'

She placed her hand on her stomach, and the thought returned, 'what will he do when I tell him?'

He might leave her, he might make her have an abortion, he might...

'No he's not like that, he wouldn't do that, would he?'

She heard the door open behind her and turned around. Lloyd stood there smiling at her.

"So how are you today Colette?"

"I'm good, you seem happy."

"Well, we've almost finished the reconstruction of the government, so I can stop at the end of the week, and then the King is going to sort out that estate he promised us."

"That's good," Colette could not hide the slightly sad tone in her voice, at the thought of what might happen next.

"Colette, is something wrong?"

She gulped, "Um er nothing," Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "well kinda," second eyebrow went up, "well I'm scared of what you'll think."

"Colette, if you don't tell me then you'll always be scared."

Colette inwardly groaned, he was of course correct. "Well the thing is I wasn't sure of this until today, so don't blame me for not telling you sooner. You see the thing is, I'm, we're...gonna have a baby..."

Lloyd just looked back, stunned.

A/N: as my friend said when it was revealed that Kratos was Lloyd's father, "Plot Twist." Please keep up the reviews, and I hope to have the next chapter up within the week, 'til then.

BW


	5. Chapter 5

A/N As I promised, I have a new chapter for you all.

Disclaimer: if you don't know by now, you're never going to, so screw it.

Ch5: Oh _[expletive deleted]_!

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" Lloyd could only stutter.

"Yes, I know it's going to be hard for you, but please, just..."

"Colette, you didn't think I'd do something stupid, I'll stay with you and everything, but can you give me some time to think about everything."

"Okay."

Lloyd left the room. 'Well that could have been about 300 times worse, but still, now he's angry that I'd think he'd leave me, oh shit!' Colette got changed and crawled in to bed, it was still early but she needed to sleep, and hope Lloyd would be back by the time she woke up.

Lloyd was glad about one thing at the moment; in Teth'ealla you could buy alcohol at 16. He was currently about half way through his second pint of beer. 'God I' gonna be a father, at 17. What'll the others say?' He knew roughly what each of them would say, the only thing he was worried about was whether or not Sheena would be any more fervent in her attempts to murder them. 'Shit, why do we have to have a mad, jealous, homicidal ninja chasing us, give me desians any day.'

He looked around the pub he had found his way into, everyone else was having a great time, why was it only him who was like this - alone and altogether feeling crap.

He finished his pint. Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice was telling him to stop drinking. More obvious, however was the voice saying "Go on, just one more."

Three 'one more's later, and Lloyd was just about capable of walking back to Zelos' house. His headache rivalled the world tree in size. 'God, why does the good voice have to be so small?'

He managed, half-walking half-crawling, to get up to Zelos' front door. He knocked loudly enough to wake the dead, should any dead be around to hear it. The door opened.

"Hey Lloyd, long time no see!"

Lloyd was not particularly pleased to see Zelos in the doorway. "Hi, got any aspirin, I have the biggest headache since the 'We Saved the World' party."

The redhead eyed his friend curiously. "It's better just to have water, and why have you been drinking?"

Lloyd stepped in, saying "None of your business."

"Lloyd, what was that about drinking," Colette was half way down the stairs wearing her nightdress. Zelos stared at the blonde until she noticed him. "**Zelos you PERVERT!** What are you doing here?"

"This is my house..."

"Anyway, Lloyd answer my question! Oh no, this isn't because of..."

"I would lie and say it isn't, but I can't lie to you Colette, I'm sorry but..."

"Lloyd, oh God, if you like this now, what's it gonna be like when...?"

"Colette, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have I know, it just happened."

"Alcohol isn't the solution Lloyd, you should've known that!" She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to their room.

"Shit," Lloyd managed to gasp.

"What was that about?" Zelos queried.

"She's, well..."

Colette was on the bed in tears. 'How could Lloyd think that drink would solve anything? How could he?'

She cried and cried and cried. Then, behind her, the door slowly opened. Lloyd walked in, sat on the bed, and hugged her. "I'm sorry Colette, and I promise I won't do it again."

She looked at him. He reached out his gloved hand to wipe the remaining tears away. "Lloyd, I'm sorry I got so angry, but I was afraid that you'd keep on drinking, and then decide to do something really stupid."

"I already had."

"No, drinking is stupid, but hurting those you love, that's really stupid."

"Well then, I hope I never do anything really stupid." He kissed her. Then they lay down as they were, holding each other tightly.

Zelos slipped away from the door. "Crisis averted," he muttered to himself.

A/N hmmm what to do next? Maybe... mwahaha, I have something evil planned, oh poor Colette...

Reviews are appreciated so please click on that nice link below.

BW


	6. Chapter 6

Moonbeams Ch6 : Crisis MK2

'Crisis averted' thought Zelos. He then noticed Sebastian coming into the main hall.

"A visitor for you sir, a Miss Fujibayashi."

'Crisis 2 coming right up,' Zelos gritted his teeth. "Show her in." He wondered what on Symphonia she could want at 11 o'clock at night: it was cold it was raining and it was hardly the hour for a social call.

"Hi Zelos, I came to ask you for a bed for the night, 'cause I was passing through, so I thought maybe..." She was a touch flushed in the face as she gabbled this out, she seemed very out of character.

"Well you could always share my bed."

"Um...er..." Sheena was blushing profusely, and Zelos knew something was wrong: she had not shouted " pervert" at him.

"Okay Sheena, what's wrong?"

"I...er...I...um, I need to find Lloyd and Colette to apologise, and then I'll tell you, do you know where they are?"

"Apologise, for trying to kill them?"

"Well I thought about it and realised, I don't really love Lloyd. If I did I would have given him up so that he could be happy, I realised I kinda, love someone else."

"It wouldn't be yours truly would it?"

"Um..."

"Well, they're upstairs in one of the bedrooms..."

Sheena smirked, "Right... you know you are so gullible Zelos, you bought that just because you wanted to get into bed with me, well now I'm gonna kill them."

'Shit' thought Zelso, "Sheena don't."

"Why not?"

"Colette, she's...um, er" Zelos realised that the knowledge of the angel's condition might make the ninja even more furious.

"She's what? Oh no, she isn't? That little BITCH, I'll kill her and her baby, and I'll take Lloyd for _myself_."

"No you won't, if you want to get to them, you'll have to get past me first." Zelos was many things, perverted, traitorous and above all things a complete git, but there was no way he would let Sheena kill two of his best friends because of his 'trouser brain' taking over and telling him to bed Sheena. "I'll die before I let you hurt them."

"Very well then, die as you please..."

A/N: for those of you who thought I was going for a copout ending, I almost did, but this could be fun, so await the coming of a huge conflict, between the biggest pervert and the biggest breasts in the game. Mwahahahahaha.

Bis bald

BW.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonbeams Ch7 A Fight and a F***

The two adversaries faced each other across the room, Sheena calculating Zelos' demise, while the redhead's thoughts could be roughly translated as 'haha, boobies.' While Sheena tried to catch his eyes, Zelos' attention was fixed on something a bit lower than her face.

"You... you... PERVERT! Now I'm gonna kill you." Sheena ran towards the redhead, vaulting the sofa on the way. She tried a kick, which Zelos blocked, just. Another kick, another narrow block. Zelos was supprised, she'd got a lot better since they last fought, far too much better.

He felt his legs give way as a kick found its target. He fell to the ground, and she was on him in an instant. "Now you pervert, any last requests?"

"Can I see you strip?"

Sheena sighed and picked up Zelos's fallen sword, "If you'd begged for mercy, I might have let you go, but now I have to kill you, goodbye."

Zelos twisted his head to see the mad glint in the ninja's eyes, as she raised the sword, Zelos should have been thinking about his friends, of all the good times, about what he should have done with his life, but instead, he was thinking about how Sheena's top had slipped a bit, and was considering struggling, just to see those lovely, big...

His train of thought was interupted by Sheena gasping loudly and falling off him, the mad glint dissapearing from her eyes. She lay on the ground shaking. "Z-zelos, please ex-sphere, taking... over." She fainted.

Zelos raised an eyebrow, if there was something wrong with her exsphere, he should remove it, it was safe as she had a keycrest, so nothing would happen to her. He reached down and removed the little object, but as he did, it shattered.

"Strange..." said a voice from behind him, it was Lloyd.

"Ah... you heard what was happening?"

"Colette couldn't sleep for all the noise, so she asked me to come and see what it was. So, Sheena's exsphere was taking her over? It probably amplified her emotions, so her liking for me became mad love that she'd kill for, but she cared enough about you not to kill you, so she regained control."

"When did you become such an expert?"

"I'm an angel of Yggdrasil, what were you expecting? The tree showed me a lot of stuff that I need to know as an angel."

"Why did her exsphere shatter then?"

"It was probably taking energy from her body, so when the energy was removed, it couldn't hold its form." Lloyd looked at the girl on the floor, "Get her to bed." Lloyd walked up the stairs.

"Sure thing." Zelos smirked.

"And not your bed!" Lloyd called back.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Sheena woke up the next morning in a big double bed. She felt oddly tired, and her left arm felt odd. She pulled it out from under the covers and looked at it. No exsphere. She smiled, no there would be no more possetion by that damned thing, she could control her actions again, and she could be with the man she really loved, if he forgave her. She had hurt him, physically as well as mentally. She had nearly killed him. Yes he was not the best man in the world, yes he was hard to nail down, yes he had probably slept with more women than she had ever met, but she loved him.

Just then, the object of her affection entered the room. "Well, I must say you look remarkably beautiful this morning Sheena."

The ninja blushed, "Zelos."

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

_Upstairs_

"So she won't try to kill us anymore?" Colette asked her boyfriend as he packed the last of his things into their suitcase.

"Nope, so its safe to go back to Iselia, just in time for your 17th birthday. I wonder how everyone's doing."

"Yeah, me too, I can't believe it's been nearly a year since we left, I can't wait to see mummy and daddy."

"You sound just like a little kid."

"Well in case you'd forgotten, I'm a big girl now, who's gonna have you're baby in a few months."

Lloyd smiled at his girlfriend, happy that she was happy. Then he remembered something that he had to do when they got home. 'And this time, it'll be on time.'

"Come on Lloyd, we need to say goodbye to Zelos and Sheena before we go."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Colette giggled: the last time he'd said that, it had meant something rather different.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Sheena was currently unable to breath, mainly due to the lipsthat were covering her own, and the battle of tongues that was taking broke off the kiss for breath, and looked at the redhead, things were progressing faster than planned.

"So you really like me Sheena? Can't say I blame you."

"Well, yes I do, but I don't like you doing stuff with other girls, I want you all to myself."

Zelos laughed. "Actually, you may be supprised to know that I've never actually done it before, I just joke about it a lot."

Sheena raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes."

"Really really really?"

"No."

"How did I guess?"

"Joking again, I have honestly never done it."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Sheena lay back on the bed, "You wanna try it out?"

Zelos needed no encouragement...

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Outside the door, Lloyd and Colette looked at each other.

"Maybe they won't mind if we just leave," Lloyd suggested.

At that point came a lound cry of "ZELOS." Colette nodded, and the two left their friends to do as they saw fit.

A/N another chapter done, yay! And it's not too short. So now Sheena isn't going to try to kill Lloyd and Colette anymore, and is with Zelos, this could turn out interesting. Next chapter will be back in Iselia, with their return home. Thanks to all reviewers.

Bis bald.

BW


	8. Chapter 8

Moonbeams Ch8 A cuppa Tea and a Sage's Mistake

Colette was kneeling over the toilet again, 'Damn morning sickness, I thought it had stopped.' Lloyd stood by the door, looking on a bit worried. He was not exactly sure what to do, so he just waited until Colette had stood up, then he went to help her clean herself up.

They were at an inn, only about 10 miles from Iselia. Normally, it would only be an hour's journey on the wing, but Colette was feeling the effects of her condition, an was having trouble flying with the extra weight. Because of this, they had to walk, but Colette could not walk for more than a hour before needing to rest. Fortunately, Lloyd was patient enough to wait for her to catch her breath before they set off again.

"Come on Colette, if you're okay we should go get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm okay, and I think the baby might be hungry."

As they walked downstairs, Lloyd was thinking, something he would not admit to doing. He was thinking about Colette, she was only about 2 months pregnant, but it was already showing. 'Angels' bodies do function differently I suppose, but she seems 5 months pregnant, not 2, this makes no sense.' He then contemplated their future: before leaving Meltokyo he had been to see the king again to explain the circumstances. The king had been generous enough to let them have their estate immeadiately, and let Lloyd leave without finishing the last part of his work, which could be done by anyone. As such, they could move there and enjoy their retirement from adventuring, or so they hoped at least. Things never went quite as planned it seemed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Back in Meltokyo, Sheena was in Zelos' bed, contemplating her last week at his house, she'd enjoyed it no doubt, and felt happy she was no longer being controlled, but slightly annoyed that she had no exsphere any more, but right now the thing she wanted most in the world was a good cup of coffee. She wondered how Lloyd and Colette were doing, she was rather upset by the way she had acted, and even moreso because she had not got a chance to appologise to them.

There was a knock on the door and Zelos walked in, with two cups of coffee. "Hello my lovely ninja hunny."

Sheena glared at him "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"At least once more", Zelos said smirking.

Sheena sighed, living with Zelos was hard work at times, but the nights made up for that. She looked up at the redhead and smiled at him. They kissed softly for a moment, then Zelos said "I've been thinking."

"So what position is it that you wanna try out tonight then?" Sheena grinned"

"No, I was thinking that maybe we should invite some of the others over to celebrate our engagement, and Lloyd and Colette's."

"What, they're engaged?"

"If they aren't by the end of this week I'd be supprised."

Sheena thought about this, she and Zelos had only been together a week and they were engaged, but they had gone from trying to kill each other to bedfellows in about 12 hours. She thought that those two would go a little slower, but with the baby and everything, it might be sooner than expected.

She nodded her assent. "Good," her fiance replied to the nod.

"But only once they are deffinately engaged, and maybe once they've moved into that estate of their's, I don't imagine Colette wants to travel too far."

"True, but for the moment let's have a good time with just us, then worry about this celebration later."

"You just want an excuse to get drunk and already be at home so it doesn't matter."

Zelos smirked "How did you guess?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was just gone 3 o'clock when Lloyd and Colette made it to Dirk's house. The dwarf was outside attending to Anna's grave.

"Dad"

The dwarf turned to see the couple, he smiled "Lloyd, so you came back at last, it's been four months since you last came home."

"Uh, well I've been busy avoiding a homicidal ninja."

Dirk cocked an eyebrow, "Come in and explain exactly what you've been up to."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Lloyd had finished the story, his father laughed. "So you spent two months running away from one of your own companions, and getting you girlfriend pregnant. Well I must say congratulation to you both."

"Thanks Dad, but I was wondering could I take Noishe with me, 'cause Colette get tired easily walking, so she could ride him to Iselia to visit her parents."

"Sure, he came with you in the first place, so he is really yours."

"Again thanks, we'd better get going if we're to reach Iselia by dinner time, and if we're late for dinner the baby doesn't like it."

"Well come see me again if you need anything, or even if you don't."

"Well I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Mr. Irving," Colette was as polite as ever.

"Goodbye you two, take care of you selves."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Iselia was as quiet as ever, Genis was used to this quiet, and was glad of it, as it gave him time to think. He was lying on his bed thinking about Presea again. The girl had moved in with the Sages so he saw her every day, but that didn't stop him thinking about her all the rest of the time. He heard soft steps coming up the stairs. He knew it was Presea, as Raine was out that evening. His heart beat faster as the footsteps stopped outside his room, then he heard a knock.

He gulped, she always affected him like that, he was scared of upsetting his girlfriend somehow, or of doing something stupid. "Come in."

The door opened and the girl stepped in. She walked over to him and sat down on next to him on the bed, "Genis, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Genis was curious as to what she wanted to know.

"Genis, I want you know I've loved you since I got my emotions back, can you tell me, did you always love me? Even when I was an emotionless doll?"

"I did, why?"

"I just needed to know, because I needed to understand you better, and I wanted to know what attracted you to me, and it seems it was just my looks."

Genis realised that he'd blundered, "Presea, do you really think that I'd go out with a girl just because of her looks? And if I would, why do you think I chose you over any of the others on our journey? It's 'cause initially, even before you got you're emotions back, I knew the sort of person you were, the sort that cared about other people no matter what."

Presea smilled and kissed him. Then they heard something downstairs, and then Raine burst into the room. "Lloyd and Colette, their back."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N phew, another chapter over. I've also gone back and made slight corrections to the earlier chapters. Please give me some more reviews and thanks to all reviewers to date. Especial thanks to Adriannu255 and ShadowVDP for 5 reviews each.

Bis Bald

BW


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still do not own ToS. If I did I'd be out somewhere spending my millions.

Moonbeams Ch9 the Return and Some Surprises

"Colette, we're home," Lloyd smiled as he led Noishe, with Colette still on his back, towards the small crowd that had gathered out of nowhere.

"It's Lloyd and the Chosen."

"The've returned at last."

"They managed to save the world."

Among the many voices, Lloyd heard one which made him smile. "Genis, Presea, just wait, we can see then when they get to Colette's house. However, Genis and his girlfriend pushed through the crowd, without heeding Raine's words.

"Colette, Lloyd, it's great to see you again," Genis said as he finally managed to get to them. At this the older couple stopped and Colette beamed.

"It's good to see you two too," the blonde replied to her childhood friend. Lloyd just gave a curt nod.

"What's up Lloyd, you're acting just like you're father," Genis asked.

Lloyd cringed slightly at the mention of Kratos, he was gone and there was nothing they could do but get by without him there to breath down various necks. He pulled himself together and looked up at Genis. "Well actually I was thinking about what Raine'll do when she catches you two."

As if on cue, Raine appeared from the crowd and grabbed Genis and Presea's arms. "What did I tell you two to do? I said WAIT! Now you know what happens to bad children?"

"Presea's not really a child though, she's 29 now," Genis cryed out, trying to get his girlfriend out of trouble.

"Well she acts like it a lot, but do you want to take the punishment for both of you?"

"Y-yes," gulped Genis.

Lloyd quickly led Colette away, before Raine started her child abuse.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

As Lloyd helped Colette down from Noishe, her father opened the door to the house. He smiled at the couple, at Colette went straight to him to hug her father. "Daddy, it's been ages."

Lloyd walked away from the touching scene, having already agreed with Colette to leave her there with her parents until bedtime: he had something to do, but he had not told Colette what yet. He saw the crowd was still there, and smirked as he spread his wings, and everybody 'ohhhh'ed and 'ahhhh'ed, as if they were at a fireworks display. Laughing to himself, Lloyd flew back towards Dirk's house, with a smile still in place.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Genis collapsed onto his backside and wished he had not. It hurt like Hell. He was sure that there must be a law against smacking a child like Raine did. Presea sat next to him and put an arm round the boy.

"How badly does it hurt?" The girl asked, as Genis let out an 'argh' from the pain.

"Pretty bad."

"You saved my arse, literally."

Genis half smiled, "Well you're okay, so that makes me happy." Presea smiled at this and kissed Genis passionately. The battle for dominance going on in their mouths was enough to keep Genis' mind off the pain. When both were nearly out of breath, they broke off the kiss, and just sat smiling at each other. Genis stood up after a while and Presea followed suit, wondering what he was about to do.

"Come with me," the boy said, and he started to walk away. Presea followed, curious about what Genis had planned.

Genis led the girl into his house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and motioned for her to do likewise. Presea sat next to him. It was a plain bed, which fitted the plain room. The only real colour was the bookcase, which was full of books on every subject from cooking to base mana theorum. His tabble was also covered in books, all neatly in piles.

"Genis, why..." She did not get a chance to finish her question, as Genis kissed her again. When they broke off, he replied "I wanted some privacy."

"For what sort of things?"

The half-elf smilled, "Anything we want," he replied, silently thanking his magic abillities that he could make a condom out of the wind.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Lloyd landed outside Colette's home. He had done what he needed, now he just needed some sleep. He felt the little box in his pocket and smiled. He knocked, and then the door was opened by Colette's grandmother. She was smiling, "Come in." As Lloyd entered, he saw Colette at the kitchen table.

She looked up at his entry and smiled, getting up and hugging him. "Lloyd, good news! I told my parents about us, and Raine came and had a look at me, and you'll never guess what."

"What is it then?"

"Well, you know how we're both angels, it means the pregnancy period is probably shortened."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "How much shorter are we talking."

"Total of about four months."

"WHAT? But that's only..."

"A month or so left, then we have our baby!"

Lloyd shook his head, Colette was far too excited, she was going completely insane over this baby, and now Lloyd only had a month to prepare, mentally and physically, for the baby. He'd have to find a place for it to sleep, get clothes, a cot... To put it concisely, he was sure he would go mad getting ready.

For Colette's part, she had every right to be excited, she was having a baby after all, and she would not have to spend nearly as long carrying it. She was overjoyed that her parents were happy about it, and her Grandmother could see a grandchild before she died. Every thing was good. And on top of everything else, it was her birthday in only a week.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Genis collapse back onto the bed, exhausted. They had been going for several hours. He was happy. Laid at thirteen, that's not a bad thing at all. The girl next to him pulled herself closer, and lay her head on his chest.

She smiled at him, "Th-that was... amazing Genis."

"Yes, only time I' ve heard anybody scream that loudly."

Presea gave a light laugh and snuggled closer. 'Yes, thought Genis, this has been a good day."

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwww that's so cute. Yeah another chapter done. I'm changing the rating to M I think, just to be on the safe side after the last few chapters. My apologies for the slow and irregular updates, I only get the chance at weekends, and not every weekend. It's nearly Xmas. WOOHOO. _Ahem_ my apologies for that sudden outburst of emotion there, but Xmas also means it nearly my birthday, (30th Dec). Thanks again to all reviewers. Next chapter, Colette's birthday.

Bis Bald

BW


	10. Chapter 10

Moonbeams Ch10, Party Time

Colette woke up in her own bed. She was glad to be home. It had been a week since she had come back, and today was her birthday. She smiled, then noticed that something, or rather someone, was missing. 'Where's Lloyd? It's not like him to disappear on a day like this.' She continued to ponder this for a while, but then heard the door open. She looked up and saw her boyfriend in the doorway. He was smiling, "Happy Birthday."

She smiled back, "Where did you run off to? I've woken up every morning, and you been asleep next to me, then today I find you've run off somewhere."

"I was just checking that everything was ready for tonight."

"We've checked a million times, its going to be fine."

"Yeah, but I want your party to be better than fine."

Colette was always pleased when Lloyd did these sorts of kind things, but that did not mean he was allowed to disappear without telling her. "Lloyd, next time wait until I'm awake before you rush off."

Lloyd walked up and sat on the bed next to her, "Sure." He kissed her passionately. After they both ran out of breath and their tongues were weary, they broke off the kiss and just sat looking at each other. Lloyd then stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go fix breakfast, you hurry up and get dressed and down here, I'm sure the baby's hungry." He left Colette, both of them still smiling.

Colette pulled on some clothes as quickly as she could, which was not very quickly, thanks to her stomach, which seemed about seven months along, although it had really only been three. 'I can't believe I'm going to be a mother, in only a month, then we can go and live in nice big house, and bring up our child happily.'

She headed downstairs, still smiling. She entered the kitchen, to find her mother cooking some breakfast while chatting to Lloyd, who was busy laying the table.

"Wow, a manor, the King promised you that much."

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "He said that as heroes we should live like heroes, he also said he'd give the family a title with the land, Duke of somewhere I think."

"Well I never, oh and here's the future duchess, please take a seat ma'am."

Colette eyed her mother with clear disdain for the title. "I'm not a noble yet, and even if I were, you are still my mother."

"True, true, now sit down Colette, breakfast's ready."

While her mother busied herself with the serving, Colette sat herself next to Lloyd. Her father came into the house, having gone out for a quick pipe. He walked into the room and sat at the table. "Morning you two, and happy birthday Colette."

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning Mr. Brunel."

"So, is everything ready for that party then?"

"Yeah, I just went to check on it. Everything's in place," Lloyd replied.

"And who exactly is coming?"

"Everyone in the village is invited, and all our travelling companions have been invited. Regal's really busy though, so he can't come, but everyone else will," Colette answered.

"Sounds like one hell of a party."

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

Colette checked herself in the mirror for the 20th time. She was wearing a long light blue dress, which Lloyd had bought her back in Meltokyo. It fit over her bump just about, though it was a little tight. She did not wear any make-up, she never did, especially as Lloyd had once said that he "Assumed that make-up was to attract men, so those in a relationship shouldn't wear it." It made sense, and Lloyd had also said it looked "Gaudy," so she did not want to upset him.

Lloyd himself was waiting for her downstairs, in a shirt and suit. He was wondering exactly how anyone had managed to persuade him to wear it, then he remembered Colette's 'flutter-eyelashes-and-look-like-a-cute-and-innocent-girl-and-make-me-feel-like-the-bad-guy' act. That always got him to do whatever she wanted, so it was good that she was not a little daemoness inside, otherwise various, unfortunate, occurenses may have happened to Sheena not so long ago.

'Damn Colette's extreme cuteness, but if it weren't for that I might not be quite so madly in love that I'd stay with her through the thick and thin. Now where is that extremely cute younge lady?'

As if on cue, Colette came to the top of the stairs. As she walked down, Lloyd smiled. "You look beautiful Colette."

"You don't seem as enraptured as you should be."

"Well I've become used to your beauty over the last however many years."

Their conversation descended into sentimental mush, until Colette's parents appeared. "Come on you two, you don't want to be late."

The two couples hurried off to the town hall, where everyone had gathered to celebrate the Chosen's birthday. They entered, and were greated by cheers. Colette was a little stunned, but Lloyd led her through the crowd to where the rest of their companions were sitting. From the table, Sheena was the first to notice them. She stood up and smiled at the couple, "Colette, Lloyd, how are you?"

"Sheena, you made it! We're good, how are you?" Colette answer, having recovered from her initial shock.

Sheena smiled, "I'm good too, it's annoying not having an exsphere anymore, but a certain redhead makes up for that."

Zelos imeadiately apeared next to her. "Well Colette, Lloyd, long time no see, how ya been?"

Lloyd answered, "Fine thanks, and when Sheena say you've been making up for everything, does that mean that what we overheard at your place was..."

"Me fucking the brains out of my fiancee? Probably."

"Fiancee? You mean?" Colette started.

"Yep, I proposed a few days after you left."

"Congratulations, now Sheena..." Colette and Sheena walked off to comune apart.

Lloyd watched his girlfriend go, then turned to Zelos. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, so what about the two of you?"

"Oh, I'm sure Colette will tell everyone later, if things go as planned."

Zelos did not question his friend, already having taken a good guess as to what he was going to do, "Well, good luck with that."

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

It was 11 o'clock, the party was set to go on until 11:30, when Colette would say her thanks to everyone. 'It's about time,' thought Lloyd.

"Colette."

"Yes Lloyd."

"Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure."

Lloyd led her outside, and stopped a little way from the door.

"Lloyd, what is it?"

"Colette, you know, it's been a whole year since it all started, and you know, the whole way, there was only one person I wanted to protect. I almost gave up this entire world... for you." He took a step closer to her. "Colette, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, so..." he knelt, and pulled a box out of a pocket, "Colette, will you... marry me?"

Colette just stood there: everything she had ever hoped for was coming true before her, at last, she could be truely happy with Lloyd. "Yes," was all she managed to say.

Lloyd took her hand, and slipped on the ring that he had made himself, that first day when they returned. It was plain gold, with a single diamond, but to Colette, it meant more than any gems. He looked at her and she looked at him, and they kissed. They could now be together, forever, and soon they would have their child as well. Things were going very, very well for them.

"We shouldn't break the mood," Genis whispered to Presea. They had been sent home by Raine, who was angry that they had stayed up as late as they had, and on the way had noticed their friends.

"Yeah, let's leave them be," and so the younger couple left the older to their bliss.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwww. Hi guys, I know I was a little behind schedule, but please cut me some slack. I finally finished ToS2 today. I don't own a Wii, so I have to play it at my friend's house, but it is worth it. Anyways, I think I'll leave this until after Christmas. Reviews are always welcome. So for now.

Bis Bald

BW


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I must apologise for my tardiness, but I've been busy lately. This story is just about coming to a close, so this is all that are left.

A few answers to reviewers:

**AngelicSight**: I am not gonna be bringing Kratos in for two reasons: 1 I can't think of a way to get him back, apart from the one I'm using next story, 2 because he wouldn't be around for very long and it would be pointless.

**MasterIckolas**: Raine has not killed Lloyd for two reasons: 1 Colette needs him, 2 she's not had the chance.

**MasterJ633:** No, that was not my intention, I don't particularly like RaineXRegal.

Moonbeams: a Brilliant Baby

It had been a month since the party, and it was time.

"AH, it hurts, it hurts."

"Colette, calm down, it will only hurt more if you're stressed." Raine was clearly not in the mood for being particularly nice, even to the soon-to-be mother, which was not supprising, as she had been woken up at three o'clock in the morning to help deliver the baby. It was now about six.

Lloyd was standing by his fiancee, wondering when Colette had learnt to grip that tightly, as his hand slowly lost any feeling. Colette herself was lying on the bed, gasping out in pain. She had not expected the birth to be quite this painful, and it was all she could do to stop herself screeming out loud.

"Colette," the girl turned to her fiance. He was smiling at her. "Colette, it will be over soon."

Colette felt another contraction and winced. "It's almost time," Raine said calmly, in spite of all the noise from Colette. Raine knew that almost as soon as the baby was born, Colette's pain would subside. She was also fairly sure that the baby would be born within the hour.

For a good thirty minutes, Colette continued to cry in pain. Then she heard, "Push Colette." Somewhere, in the back of her addled brain, the message was received and decoded. She pushed, and she gripped Lloyd's hand even tighter. Eventually, "I can see its head." She pushed some more, and more, then "Congratulations, its a girl," and another's cries replaced Colette's.

For a few minutes more, Colette remained in a daze, hardly realising what was happening around her. That is, until something was placed in her arms, something small and delicate and wrapped in a pink towel. Then Colette realised, 'Our baby.'

She looked at the little girl in her arms. It looked so cute, and so small. She had a few strands of chocolate brown hair. The little baby was sleeping peacfully in her mother's arms. "She's beautiful," Colette said quietly.

"So just like her mother then."

Colette smiled up at her fiance, then Lloyd leaned down and kissed her.

Colette finally felt that everything was right in the world.

o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

_10 years later_

"Mummy, Krats took my staff and won't give them back."

"Anna said she could cast better magic than me, but she cheats and uses a staff so it's not fair."

Colette sighed, she really wished she hadn't let Lloyd teach the children to fight from such a young age. They each both been learning since they were seven. Anna Irving was now just ten years old, and Kratos her younger brother was nearly nine.

"Kratos, give your sister back her staff, although I'm supprised that you didn't just take it with your magic Anna."

The girl pouted "Well I didn't want to blow anything up, and I couldn't find it."

"Well it isn't that well hidden." Kratos said with a smug smile on his face.

"What?" Anna looked confused and looked around. Then she noticed, attached to one of her own wings... "So that's wht it was so hard to fly." She grabbed the staff and turned on Kratos, "Now I'm gonna get you."

The two ran off, leaving Colette to herself. She, Lloyd and Anna had moved into their mansion shortly after the little girl's birth. Since then, the couple had got married and Colette became pregnant again on the honeymoon. Now the four of them lived a happy life together at the mansion.

The two children had been born as angels, but as Lloyd, neither had cruxius crystals and were capable of using their powers completely at will. This did not mean that they had completely mastered their control over their powers, as a certain toolshed found out one day, to its shagrin, for about two seconds before it was blown to pieces.

Lloyd walked up behind Colette, who had been walking round the garden before the children had interupted her. "Heh, you okay? You don't normally just stand still for ages looking at a flower."

"I was just thinking, what'll we call our next baby?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean?"

"Yep, we're gonna have another one."

Lloyd smiled and hugged his wife. As it got darker, they stayed there, and as the moon came out, a moonbeam struck them.

_Moonbeams: FIN._

Here ends my first story, thanks to all reviewers.

Auf Wiedersehen

BW


End file.
